el_em_en_tsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brann
Brann is the Lord of Fire. Relationships Jord - Brann has had an amiable partnership with his brother for a very long time, together forging metals and giving humanity the art of war. They forged the first tools of creation and instruments of battle to give to humanity. But their close bond was strained after Jord forged the magical sword in which Brann was kept bound for three centuries. Together, they can form Bal, the god of mountains and thunder. After finding out that Jord had the intent to betray him and steal his place as Luft's husband, he was devastated and grew to deeply resent him throughout his time still trapped on Earth. Prior to finding out about their past as Solen, he was dead set on one day melting his brother and ex-wife and entrapping them into a chamber of eternal punishment. Now he stands conflicted between reuniting his own half and keeping to his will of vengeance.. Luft - Brann and Luft depend greatly upon each other; or rather, he depended greatly upon her. Fire cannot burn without oxygen, after all. But Luft showed that she had no dependence upon him after he attempted to consume her entirely, to unite them permanently. Distraught, Luft sought the help of Jord to forge a prison for her husband so that he could never harm another again. He was made aware that Luft left him for his own brother, Jord. This has left him into a state of instability, flitting between extreme sadness and extreme anger. He vowed to seek out retribution for her betrayal. After finding out that she is the half of his shattered past wife, Manen, he started to have second thoughts about pursuing his fiery revenge.. Vann - As elemental opposites, water and fire, Brann and Vann have never liked one another. Constantly at odds with each other on all matters, their relationship was one of ceaseless hostility. He remained utterly unaware of her feelings for his brother, and likewise she was not told of the plan to trap him in the sword. Together, they can form Yir, the god of chaos. Though it is no fault of hers, he blames his imprisonment on her based on their bad relationship and past rivalry for Luft's attention. Brann later found out that Vann was uninvolved with his imprisonment. He went to seek her out for answers on the matter, but discovered that she was imprisoned in a mortal shell, similar to his situation. He also found out his long-standing and unrequited love for his brother, leading him to sympathsize with his old natural rival. Upon the revelation that he was once Solen, and that she was once his beloved wife, Manen, Brann began to reconsider whether his passionate feelings of hostility towards her were just because they are elemental opposites, or something more intricate. Banishment Though there are conflicting reasons as to why, Jord and Luft decided to design an eternal prison for Brann where he would be banished from the heavens and trapped within the mortal world. Luft allowed Jord to enter their home in the sun and forge a mighty weapon in the Forge of the Sun. He forged a mighty longsword, between the size wielded by man and ''jotunn''. When this was pierced into Brann's back, it absorbed his essence and the blade began to burn. The sword was then placed within a Frozen Cave hidden far within the icy North Lands, where he would forever be tortured by the surrounding frost and snow. There it remained for three centuries, until it was found in 754 by Thorodd and Bjorn while on a hunting expedition. Andersson Clan After being found by the brothers, Brann, as the Blade of Brann, was brought back to the Andersson Village where Thorodd learned of his true nature and revealed that he was versed in the Tales of Old. After initially being wary of his potential danger, Thorodd decided to aid Brann in regaining his freedom in turn for aiding his village.Category:Elementals Category:Gods